The Great Row And Its Consequences
by despairing.soul
Summary: AU! That one argument they'd had was particularly rough. The worst thing was that Light didn't even remember what was the reason which had sparked off the greatest row in the history of their relationship. Now L is gone and the boy starts missing him... What will he do to make his lover come back? Warning: Mature Content


**Author's Note: The third one-shot in the series. This one is still rather short but I am planning on making longer ones in the future. Can be read without knowing the original plot. AU and OCCness, rated M.**

* * *

That one argument they'd had was particularly rough. The worst thing was that Light didn't even remember what was the reason which had sparked off the greatest row in the history of their relationship.

The only thing that he remembered was the fact that he'd said things he hadn't ever meant and it had hurt L.

Of course, Ryuuzaki wasn't completely innocent in this situation. The detective had lost his borders as well making Light almost cry of frustration and hurtful things he had heard from him that defective day.  
Light remembered that he had gone for a walk to the park where he had taken a seat on the farthest bench and huddled there feeling bitter tears flowing down his cheeks.

He hadn't sobbed though - he had been able to keep the rest of his pride and self-control not willing to admit L's victory.

When he finally had come back it'd appeared that the detective had already packed himself up and announced Light that he'd been going away for some time to Pakistan for a case.

The teen had immediately insisted on going with him, almost forgetting about the previous argument.  
However, Lawliet had not and by saying that it could be dangerous and that he'd been not willing to get Light hurt, he'd also meant that he truly _hadn't wanted_ the boy to come with him.

Hearing that, the teen had felt the anger again yelling that if L didn't want his help then he would certainly not get any and slammed the door, hiding in one of the rooms and barely preventing himself from destroying everything around him.

Soon, he'd heard that the front door had opened and closed and then he'd finally let himself lose control. He'd burst with tears cursing himself for falling in love with the most (after him) stubborn person in the world.

Now, three days had already passed since that situation and Light was all alone in their big apartment in the center of London. His days became a boring routine - waking up (alone in bed) at 6:30 a.m., taking a shower and eating small breakfast. Then a few weary hours of listening to the boring (he'd already known everything the professors were trying to pass on him) lectures at the university. During breaks he had used to go to a café for a coffee but had abandoned that habit because the sweets were reminding him of L who was thousands of kilometers away now.

The boy started to miss him so much. Everything became boring. He didn't have anyone to talk about the matters that were truly interesting for him (his university friends were not enough. Besides, no one but Ryuuzaki truly could equal his own intellectual level), he didn't have anyone to eat the dinner with him (even though Lawliet would only watch him with a lollipop in mouth), he didn't have anyone to hug and he didn't have anyone to give him things that would fulfill his needs entirely as only Ryuuzaki was able (and allowed!) to do so.

He didn't call him - he didn't want to admit his failure. After all, it would be too embarrassing and pathetic if he had burst crying, hearing L's low baritone, begging him to come back (he'd already had such thoughts and only his hurting pride was preventing him from doing it).

'This is preposterous!' He whined grasping his head and shaking it with eyes closed. 'Get the fuck out of my head, L!' He couldn't focus at all having in mind only Ryuuzaki. His eyes, hair, hands, touch, scent and voice… 'I am going insane…' the boy slowly opened his caramel eyes realizing the sad truth - his complete addiction to one peculiar detective.

He stood en face a very difficult decision looking at the closet and being dressed up only in his boxers.

'I've failed days ago, after all' he sighed and opened the wardrobe's door reaching for a white baggy shirt. He took it closer to his face breathing in Ryuuzaki's unique and beautiful scent.

'I miss you, L… come back already…' he howled pulling the shirt on himself. It was far too big for him. It had too long sleeves and was reaching the middle of his thighs. He sighed deeply and slowly came to the double bed, now so awfully empty. He curled up on L's half and slowly let himself sail away having his mind full of his missing lover.

...

The sudden warmth awoke him in the middle of the night. He frowned in the darkness trying to throw away the duvet and stand up but he couldn't move. Suddenly, he realized that the source of the hotness was… clung to his back.

'Have you already awakened, Raito-kun?' He heard a guttural whisper near his ear. He froze wondering if he had already gone crazy and started imaging things. The hot breath caressed the back of his head sending chills down his spine.

_Am I still dreaming…?__  
_

'Should I convince you that you are not?' L purred in his ear. Light didn't even realize that he'd asked his question out loud.

'How…?' Light gasped feeling Ryuuzaki's hands touching him like _everywhere_.

'I couldn't resist anymore seeing how Raito-kun dressed up in _my_ shirt. So desperate to have me back?' He whispered brushing the boy's delicate skin with his mouth.

'W-what do y-you mean?' The teen stuttered having problems with concentration.

'I have never left, Light' Lawliet murmured pulling the boy closer.

'W-what?' Light's question turned into a loud moan.

'I have been in London for all that time… watching… observing… seeing how you are slowly going mad because I am not around…' he chuckled seductively.

'You… fucking… ass… hole…!' Light turned roughly around clinging to L's lips, longing for the touch, affection and love.

'I am glad to see you as well' Ryuuzaki smirked again continuing on sucking Light's bottom lip and pushing him on the mattress. 'What about a week - worth, Light-kun…?'

'I-I… expeeeect… nothing l-less…' the boy groaned loudly wrapping his legs around the detective's waist.

'Raito-kun writhing underneath me, moaning, waiting impatiently for my touch and, what is the best of it all, dressed up in my own shirt... Mmm, there's nothing more tempting than _this_ view...' L bent his head nipping Light's collarbone and gaining another soft gasp which escaped the boy's mouth. 'You're going to forget your name, Raito-kun' the detective purred in his low husky voice. 'What is once said soon turns to be done. And I was talking about a week - worth...'

Three rounds later the teen became nameless as the certain detective took a perfect care of leading him to a state of highest bliss and wonderful oblivion. All that stayed in his head was the thought that the man lying next to him and embracing his body was truly the only one who could bring him the happiness.

He didn't lie saying it was going to be a week - worth..., the boy thought closing his eyes and curling up on the bed with his body clung to his lover. Now everything is on its place.

*** The regrets of the morning afterwards.***

'Jesus Christ and all the fucking Saints!' Light screamed in horror trying to stand up. 'No way! I am staying in bed today, L' he silenced for a while listening to Ryuuzaki's chuckling answer which came from the living room.

'You can insert your _stupid propositions_ into your fucking ass, L! Your fucking massage will bring more _pain_ than _relief_!' Another chuckle. Almost laughter. 'Oh, I remember it _too_ well, Lawliet. And how it ended up? More butt sore, I say!'

He slowly slipped out of the bed and limped to the closet rubbing the lower parts of his body.

'My back hurts' he whined plaintively...


End file.
